Garage
The Garage is a storage building in FarmVille, which allows a player to store up to 20 vehicles. At level 26 the player can upgrade vehicles to be even more powerful - to upgrade players need Vehicle Parts. The player is able to ask neighbors for parts or buy them from the market for . Upgrading the vehicles will count to the Gearhead ribbon. The Biplane cannot be stored in the Garage. Also, the Airships or Hot Air Balloons cannot be stored in the Garage. Materials Building Stages Upgrades Vehicles are upgraded with Vehicle Parts. Vehicle parts can be gifted or purchased in the market for . The first stage upgrade requires two parts per vehicle. A second stage upgrade requires 5 parts per vehicle. Level 1 vehicles include the Seeder, Harvester, Tractor, Pink Tractor, Lucky Seeder, Lucky Harvester and Lucky Tractor. These vehicles plow, seed, or harvest an area of land which measures 2 plots by 2 plots. They can be upgraded to Level 2 with two vehicle parts per vehicle. Level 2 vehicles plow, seed, or harvest an area of land which measures 3 plots by 2 plots. They can be upgraded to Level 3 with 5 vehicle parts per vehicle. Level 3 vehicles include the Hot Rod Seeder, Hot Rod Harvester, Hot Rod Tractor, Truck Seeder and School Bus Plow. These vehicles plow, seed, or harvest an area of land which measures 3 plots by 3 plots. They can be upgraded to Level 4 with 10 vehicle parts per vehicle. Level 4 vehicles plow, seed, or harvest an area of land which measure 4 plots by 3 plots. They can be upgraded to Level 5 with 15 vehicle parts per vehicle. Level 5 vehicles plow, seed, or harvest an area of land which measures 4 plots by 4 plots. Leveling up a vehicle does not affect the price it sells for. Land Use It is not necessary to keep your Garage on your farm after you have upgraded all your vehicles. Unless you have more than the standard three vehicles, it is more efficient use of land to sell the garage after you have upgraded your vehicles. The Garage measures 7 squares by 7 squares (49 squares). The Tractor measures 2 squares by 4 squares (8 squares). The Seeder measures 2 squares by 4 squares (8 squares). The Harvester measure 3 squares by 4 squares (12 squares). Therefore, the Tractor, Seeder and Harvester occupy 28 squares outside the garage (8+8+12=28), but the garage occupies 49 squares, making it unnecessary. The Combine measures 4 squares by 5 squares (20 squares), further simplifying the discrepancy. However, the Garage can store up to 20 vehicles, so it becomes more efficient to keep the garage if you choose to collect redundant vehicles for decorative purposes. Gallery Garage Frame on a farm.png|Garage Frame on a farm Inside the Garage Frame.png|Inside the Garage Frame Garage Frame what is this.png|Garage Frame - What is this? Garage on a farm.png|Garage on a Farm Inside the Garage.png|Inside the Garage Garage what is this.png|Garage - What is this? Garage Loading Screen.jpg|Garage Loading Screen Category:Building Category:Timesaver Category:Constructable building